1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser processing robot control system that facilitates a laser processing teaching operation.
2. Background Information
In general, when a robot performs work, an operator of the robot needs to instruct (teach) the robot how to perform the work. For example, when the robot performs arc welding, the robot needs to be provided with a program written in a robot language regarding arc welding points (positions to move) and arc welding instructions (conditions to perform the arc welding).
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication 2002-127056 discloses an example of a conventional robot control method in which the consistencies between existing descriptive instructions and newly input instructions are monitored when the movement of the robot is changed. If it is determined that the newly input instructions are inconsistent with the existing descriptive instructions, then either the comparison result is displayed, or the input of instructions is restricted to prevent a descriptive error in the program.
Therefore, it is theoretically possible for a robot to perform any movements for any work by writing a program for the robot. For example, in the case of an arc welding, a robot continuously works on a locus of tool center points (TCP) while the movement of each axis of the robot is controlled. In this arc welding case, there are not many teaching points when a bead shape at a welding point is substantially linear. Thus, the arc welding can be performed by the robot if the robot is instructed with the following program including arc welding points and arc welding instructions.
001: MOVE (movement form, movement speed A, welding start point)
002: STARTARC (current value, voltage value, movement speed B)
003: MOVE (movement form, movement speed A, welding continuation point)
004: MOVE (movement form, movement speed A, welding end point)
Also, when controlling a spot welding robot to work on a locus of TCP while temporarily suspending the robot at a given point, the spot welding work can be performed by the robot if the robot is instructed with the following program including spot welding points (movement to the TCP) and spot welding instructions (parameters such as an energizing cycle number, a current value, and a welding force).
001: MOVE (instruction point A, movement speed A)                Spot welding instruction (energizing cycle number, current value, welding, force)        
002: MOVE (instruction point B, movement speed B)                Spot welding instruction (energizing cycle number, current value, welding force)        
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved laser processing robot control apparatus, laser processing robot control method and laser processing robot control program. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.